1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of roofing shingle cutters and/or trimmers.
Often the job of shingling a roof, or other structure for that matter, requires that the shingles have one or more portions thereof cut to various angles. This is particularly true when trying to fit shingles around architectural details, such as chimneys, dormers, etc. The invention disclosed herein is directed to accomplishing this task more quickly and accurately than the methods used heretofore.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,540 relates to a shingle ridge cap cutter that includes a frame over which a shingle is guided to a cutter having a pair of nonparallel cutter blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,256 relates to a shingle cutting apparatus that includes a case, a lever arm pivotally mounted to the base, and a pair of diverging cutting blades mounted to the lever arm. A pair of grooves are defined in the base corresponding to the positions of the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,834 relates to a cutter having a pivoted support for cutting a piece of vinyl or aluminum siding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,609 relates to a shingle cutting tool for removing the tab portions from shingles on an existing roof so as to reduce the dead load on the roofing structure before the installation of new shingles thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,154 relates to a shingle cutting machine having a block supporting carriage mounted for reciprocation past a saw blade.